For the Love of Holmes
by EviColt
Summary: To run away from her past she moves to London. Falling in love was a plus, but what will come of the dangerous world her brother will always be dragging her into? Sherlock x OFC
1. Why hello

"What does this have to do with getting naked?"

"That's pretty normal under these circumstances.."

"I don't really feel comfortable getting undressed."

"Dammit Sam! Just get undressed."

"Nope. Not doing it and you can't make me."

"It's a bloody physical! The doctor will be in here shortly and you need to be undressed and in that blasted hospital gown before he gets here!"

"Fine, but if he does any funny business I am going to break his nose." I hissed out as I began to undress down to only a bra. Sophie rolled her eyes and sat in the chair. We were at St. Bart's because I was in need of a physical. A bloody physical because I am twenty-four years old and apparently women need to have them every other damn year to be sure they're healthy. I knew I was healthy.

"Do you always have to be such a stubborn git?" Sophie inquired while crossing her tanned arms over one another. She was such a beautiful woman that I honestly can't comprehend why she wouldn't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend for that matter. Her blonde hair was cut into an a-line bob that went just below her sharp jaw. She was thin, tall and absolutely stunning and it was obvious she was a model just by her posture and looks.

"Aye, but you wouldn't have it any other way my dear!" I shot back, my Irish brogue thick. "Why do I need a damn physical just to go work at The Yard? I have a perfect bill of health and this doc is going to say that just as much as I've been telling all of you." I raked my fingers through my curly ebony hair and groaned just as a few raps at the door signaled that the physician was here.

"Well that's the joys of being a cop my dear friend. Now just let the doctor do his job and we can get out of here."

"Fine." I grunted out before plastering a large smile on my face. "Let's get this over with."

It took an hour for that man who called himself a doctor to swab me, check my vitals and make sure I was in perfect shape. Needless to say I was right.

"I told you! But noo! No one listens to the Irish woman!" I sang out as we walked through the halls of the hospital. I swiftly turned around and began to walk backwards as I continued my rant. "Perfect health! I don't smoke, I drink, but hey that's apparently what we Irish do anyway! Now I can finally get my schedule for my new job and I am so ready to start work!" I flailed my hands around as I spoke, not paying attention to where I was going. Sophie let out a small cry just before I collided into something hard and yelped out while stumbling to the ground.

"I am so so sorry!" A male voice rang out from above me as I lay stomach down on the floor. I grimaced and rolled around to see who I bumped into. A blonde haired man with soft green eyes had his hand held out in front of my face. I gratefully took his hand before sizing him up. He was a shorter man, probably late thirties, in great shape, military haircut and a very friendly smile. I gave the man a lopsided grin.

"Sorry 'bout that! I should really watch where I'm going," I chuckled out before realizing that my hand was still in his and quickly took it away as I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"It's quite alright, quite alright. It's not every day I run into a beautiful woman." The man said with a bright smile. I could feel the heat rising even more and bit my lip.

"Right yes, I'm Samantha Brook. Do you work here?" I asked in curiosity. He was rather handsome and I was new to London, Sophie was my only friend here.

"JOHN!" A deep baritone voice bellowed out, causing both the blonde man and I to startle. I looked over to see a tall man in a black trench coat with the collar popped glaring at the man I had run into. He had dark curly hair and cold blue eyes, a frown marred his face. "We need to hurry! Killers to catch. Flirting can happen another time!" The blonde man whom I am assuming is John gave me a sheepish smile as a blush began to creep up his neck. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he glared at the man who was calling for him.

"One minute Sherlock. Just give me one minute, I will meet you outside." John said through clenched teeth before he turned back around to smile at me once again. I snorted as the dark haired man sneered and took off in quick strides. "Sorry about that, he's a bit, uh, hard to handle sometimes. So, Samantha is your name? I am not a doctor here, no, but I am at Bart's quite often with that bloke." John pointed his thumb in the direction in which his companion took off and chuckled. I smirked and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from my small black purse, jotting my number on it quickly before handing it to him. He looked at me in shock, unsure of what to say.

"Well, you told your pal to wait for you and called me beautiful. I'm assuming you'd like to go out sometime? Give me a call John." I stated as I gave a wink, then grabbed onto Sophie's hand before taking off with my flabbergasted friend. I wouldn't allow the curious man to let another word come out of his mouth before I was gone.

"Wow. I might just be in love," John muttered out while glancing at the numbers on the paper. Quickly he folded it and placed it in his wallet before lumbering out to his best friend who was pacing around impatiently. That was worth the consulting detective waiting.

"What the hell was that about?!" Sophie screeched out, still baffled by what had happened in the hospital.

"He was cute so I gave him my number," I said with a shrug. "There's nothing bad in that, is there?"

"Well, no.. But he looked quite a bit older and I doubt your brothers-"

"My brothers do not run my life Sophie, you would be better off if you could remember that." I spat out angrily before waving my hand out to hail a cab. Sophie shrunk back at my snap on her before she let out a sigh and shook her head. I didn't take kindly to the mention of my brothers.

"You know he's going to find out you're here Sam.. It's just a matter of time." She muttered out as we took our seats in the black cab.

"The Yard, please." I stated to the cabbie before shifting to look at my friend. "Sophie, darling, my brother can shove it right up his arse. We don't get along and I would much rather let my past stay in the past, brothers included. Biedh an diabhal teacht i gcónaí ar." (The devil will always find). We sat in silence the rest of the ride to the station. Sophie nervous to chat with me once I began to speak Gaelic. She always knew how to push my buttons, but I loved her dearly and when we decided to leave Ireland we did so together. For her it was to see the world, for me it was to run from my past and have a fresh start. Hazel eyes were looking right back at me from the window, a reflection of myself. I knew I wasn't unattractive, I received enough compliments to know it was true. Black curled hair that went just below my breasts and framed my face perfectly. Full bottom lip and high cheekbones. I was short, only 5'4", but I worked it well. Curvy, but in great shape. I couldn't say I was hideous by far, but for some reason I never found someone to settle down with. I couldn't understand why. I've never even been able to get to second base without one of my older brothers scaring off the possible suitor. "Cén fáth dom?" (Why me?) I groaned out while rubbing my hands over my face.

"Beidh tú ag pósadh," (you will marry) Sophie mumbled out to me in our native tongue. I looked over and gave her a half smile before placing my hand on hers.

"Go raibh maith agat mo cara," (Thank you my friend) I whispered before placing my head against her shoulder. She was the only person I could rely on. The only one who knew what my past was like and still stood by my side. The rest of the ride was short and silent once again until we pulled up in front of the police station. I pulled out several notes before giving a quiet thanks and getting out. We both walked into the station and stumbled up to the assistant's desk. A young woman gave us a short smile.

"What do you need miss?" She asked as she continued to look at her computer.

"I'm here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade," I stated in a firm voice. She finally looked up and quirked a brow my way. "I'm to be part of his division in forensics. Now please, tell me where I can find him."

"These two here for Lestrade?" A woman's voice rang out from behind Sophie and I. I turned to look at who it was and pursed my lips. She was a dark skinned and dark haired woman who looked rather lovely, but the snarky look on her face instantly made me think she was an arrogant twit.

"Yes, we are." I crossed my arms over my chest and sized her up. She was quite a bit taller than me and in great shape, but I knew I could take her if I needed to.

"Great! Maybe you can get the freak and his partner out of here. I'm Sally Donovan, part of DI Lestrade's division as well." She explained as she lead us away to the office I would assume was where my new boss would be.

"Freak?" Sophie whispered to me while rolling her eyes dramatically. I swear they're going to roll right out of her head if she continues to do that. I gave a shrug and kept quiet. Who was I to judge what someone else perceived of another person. If she knew my brother she would probably think whoever she was talking about was a docile kitten.

"Well, here we are." Donovan said with a fake smile plastered on her lips. She knocked on the door three times before opening it. I glanced in to see an older man with gray hair rubbing his face. "Sir, I have your new employee here." The man looked rather attractive for being older, but he looked like he was in his own personal hell at the moment as well. It was then that I noticed he wasn't alone, just as Sally had said.

"Please come in," Lestrade said as he glanced up.

"Well what a pleasant surprise." The deep voice grunted out sarcastically as he glanced my way. I curled my lip up at him before walking in with Sophie in tow. In one chair across from the DI's desk was the blonde man I had just ran into not long ago and pacing around the small space was the tall curly haired bloke.

"Good to see you too mister." I snapped back, causing him to stop his pacing and shoot daggers my way.

"You're here for the forensics department of The Yard. Just moved here from Ireland if your accent tells us anything," the curly haired man began to ramble off. I placed my hands on my hips as I looked him over. Just who was this arse?

"Sherlock, please. Don't do this." John groaned out as he looked over to me with sorrow in his eyes.

"You have a brother who attempts to dictate everything you do which is why you ran away from home. No mummy or daddy there to protect you from the big bad brother. Abusive to you if the way you tensed at the mention of him says anything. You're a rebellious young woman who is talented at what she does, but if you're working here then I would assume that your level of intelligence is minuscule just like all of the other small minded officers that work here. You obviously don't exercise if the curvature of your body tells us anything and-"

Before he could get another word in I punched him right in the nose. A sickening crack echoed in the small office and Sherlock went sprawling to the floor. I let out a small hiss and began to shake my hand to ease the small tendrils of pain that began to shoot from my knuckles all the way up to my elbow. I nudged my foot against the arrogant man and growled.

"If you think yourself so intelligent you may want to shut up now before I beat you to a bloody pulp. Fear sotalach." (Arrogant man) I glanced up at the other members in the room, both men were gaping like fish out of water and Sophie was attempting to bite back a grin.

"Bloody hell. I never thought I would see the day that Sherlock Holmes gets punched by a woman." Lestrade chuckled out as he stood up. "I am very happy to welcome you to my division Miss Brook. Not every day I get to witness this bloke getting a right hook to his nose." Sherlock was looking up confused as he had a hand to his nose which was gushing blood.

"Yeah that's broken, might want to leave." I stated as I looked over to the other man in the room. I gave him a sheepish smile. "Hope that me punching your pal doesn't deter you from wanting to go out with me."

"No.. No far from it actually." John said as he stood up quickly. "Beautiful and can knock him to the floor?" John gestured to the man on the ground and grinned. "At this rate you're going to be Mrs. Watson." Sophie let out a large laugh at his statement and nudged me in my ribs. I could feel myself blushing for the second time because of this man and nibbled on my bottom lip.

"Well, let's not rush things! Sam are you good to go now?" My dear friend asked as she grabbed ahold of my arm. I smirked and gave a sharp nod.

"Yeah. I can't wait to work here!" I said to my new boss. "I'm assuming I will be emailed my schedule. And don't forget to call me John!" I called out as I was being dragged out of the office.

"Mrs. Watson? Her?" Sherlock groaned out. "She's-"

"Don't Sherlock. She's bloody amazing for standing up to you and you know it and I am definitely going to call her." John snapped out. He wasn't going to let a woman like her get away, she was one in a million and something inside him stirred at the sight of her.


	2. Brotherly Love

**[A/N: here is chapter two! Hope you all enjoy. I am having major writers block for all of my stories so I apologize, but my updates may take a lot longer.]**

I let out a small groan in satisfaction as I sank into the hot water and vanilla bubbles in my claw foot tub, wedging a fluffy towel between my neck and the cool iron. This was exactly what I needed after a long day. Sophie and I had ran all over London doing shopping for our flat, my physical, punching some man who had insulted my intelligence as well as weight and gave his best friend my mobile number. So far, my new life was satisfying.

"Sammieeee!" Sophie's voice sang out from just outside the large bathroom we shared. "You have a call from your new beau!" I snorted before sinking further into the tub, not bothering to reply because I knew she would come barging in, in three.. two.. one.. The door banged open and my best friend came skipping in with my mobile to her ear. "Yeah hold on just a second, she's in the bathtub, so if you hear a sploosh-"

"Alright give me the blasted thing you vixen!" I screeched out while scrambling to grab the device. Sophie giggled and trotted off after I pressed the blasted piece of metal and glass to my ear. "H-hello? Sorry about that, she's mental sometimes I swear." A light chuckle came from the other end of the line.

"So you're on the phone while naked in a tub?" John's voice teased out. I could feel my cheeks heating up once again due to this man.

"Yes, yes I am. Want to state any other obvious things?" I shot back, only to receive another laugh from the man.

"Apparently I'm your beau now. I wanted to congratulate you on successfully breaking Sherlock's nose. He now looks like a raccoon." I snorted as I began to play with the sweet smelling bubbles.

"Good, he deserved it. My knuckles may be bruised, but I hope his ego is worse off.."

"Oh believe me, it is. He won't stop complaining about you which is great for me since I planned on asking you out.." He trailed off and I could hear another voice hissing out to him in the background. "Yes, I do plan on asking her out… No, Sherlock, you cannot join! Because it's a date! You know.. where you go out with someone you like and have fun? …. no Sherlock.. I hope we don't go on dates.. Damnit! I like her! She's attractive, intelligent and gives a bloody mean right hook!" I laughed loud while listening to John argue to the man who seemed quite clueless.

"He's never been on a date has he?" I asked as I hoisted myself up out of the bathtub and pulled the plug out. I quickly wrapped the soft towel around my body and padded off to my bedroom. "Also, what were you thinking of doing for our date?"

"Yes, you're right. He doesn't even understand what a date is. He's the most idiotic smart person I know…. yes you are Sherlock!" John argued back once again.

"How does going out to a pub tonight sound?" I grinned as I grabbed a pair of black boyshort panties and a black cotton bra to match and set my phone on speaker as I got dressed.

"That.. That would be great actually. Are you should you wouldn't want to do more?"

"That's a great start, after all, it gets you out of your home with your buddy and I would kill for a pint right now." I chuckled as I pulled out a soft coral long sleeve shirt and a white tank top. I then grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

"My God. Is there anything imperfect about you? Shut up Sherlock!"

"Nope! I am flawless, may as well start looking for a ring mo stór(my dear), so I don't know London well at all and need to know whatever pub we're going to meet up at that way I can take my time with getting lost."

"Mo stór? You may have to teach me Irish in order to comprehend what you're saying," John laughed as he shuffled around his home. "How about we just meet at Bart's and then we can walk to a pub I know from there?"

"That sounds great to me. Also, that means my dear in Gaelic," I finished getting dressed and tugged on a pair of lace up black combat boots. "It will take me about twenty minutes to get to Bart's and an extra ten to finish getting ready. See you soon John!"

"See you soon Sam." The dial tone went off in my ear and I couldn't stop the grin on my face as I ran off to the bathroom to put on a little bit of makeup before taking off. Tonight was going to be a good night.

"You have a blog of all of the adventures you've been on?!"

"Yes, yes I do. Although Sherlock would tell you it was a waste of time and brain cells."

"Oh I highly doubt that. I am definitely going to read it tomorrow because I am far too drink to attempt to do it tonight. Hey wanna play darts?"

"Sure, hold on one minute though, I need to hit the loo."

I was sitting at the bar finishing off my third pint of Guinness while waiting for John. I quickly pulled out my mobile to check on Sophie and felt my blood run cold.

 ** _Did you miss me? I know where you are my little sister._**

How? How did he find me so fast? My mind cried out as all of my drunken giddiness dissipated. I needed to get home. My mobile began to ring with an unknown number and I silenced it. This couldn't be happening. I haven't even begun working. How did my brother find me? A hand rested on my shoulder causing me to yelp in shock.

"Sam, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." John leaned over to he was facing me a look of concern in his eyes. I opened my mouth, but couldn't find the words to say what I was feeling. Fear, anger, love for my brother, all of the above and more?

"I-I need to go call my friend. I need to make sure she's alright.. I'm so sorry John, I don't want to ruin our night together, but I need to do this real quick," I finally uttered out. My heart was hammering in my chest as I ran out of the pub and phoned Sophie.

"Sam is everything alright?" Sophie's voice was groggy from sleeping, but she was alright. I let out a deep sigh of relief and pressed a hand to my chest.

"Yeah, yeah, all is well on my end. I needed to be sure you were okay. He found me already Soph.. Be prepared.."

"Oh shit! Alright, fuck. I'm awake now. Okay, I will keep an eye out. This is why we have security Sam. It'll be alright. Just get home, have that guy bring you home and not come on your own."

"I will, I will. Thank you Sophie. I'm so happy you're okay. See you in a while." With that I shut my mobile and placed it in my purse.

"You want to explain to me what's going on now? Who is he?" John's voice startled me once again and I whipped around.

"You were listening." I stated as I rubbed my hands over my face once again. Well, I couldn't hide everything now. "He is my brother, the one your buddy mentioned earlier. What Sherlock didn't know is that he never put a hand on me. He was a good big brother, protected me from all of the boys who could have hurt me.. Problem is that no one would even stay with me because of him either.. I ran away because he had gone off the deep end completely.. I didn't want him to attempt to control my life anymore.."

"Shit, Sam. Are you alright?" John asked as he wrapped an arm protectively around my shoulders. He smelled of cologne and aftershave and it was so relaxing. I gave a short nod and buried my face into his shoulder.

"I just want to be happy, John.. I always wonder what's wrong with me because of him.. I… I just don't know what to do.. he knows where I am and will never leave me be.." I whispered out against him, trying hard not to let the fear that was bubbling up in my chest escape. Memories of my past began to surface at the thought of my brother. He had many enemies and I was a victim because of it. Just then my mobile began ringing and an unknown number popped up. I quickly rejected it and shut off my cell so that I couldn't be contacted anymore.

"You will be happy, he can't control your life Samantha," John said with sheer confidence. I gave him a weak smile.

"You're so sweet John. I'm sorry to force you into hearing about my baggage from the past. I didn't want to talk about it, just leave it back in Ireland.." I murmured. Another mobile started to ring and John pulled out his device with a frown on his face. He quickly answered it and visibly paled at whoever was on the other end.

"It's for you," he stated with a look of rage on his face. I gulped and took his phone, placing it against my ear.

"It's so nice to see that you've met the good doctor dearest sister," a voice cooed out. I shut my eyes tight as I fought the fear that was forming a lump in my throat.

"Leave me be deartháir mór," I ground out. I could hear his terrifying laughter before I quickly hung up the phone and handed back to John. My heart was racing as I looked up at him.

"He-he's your…" he had to pause and clenched his fist around the phone. "Moriarty is your brother." It wasn't a question. I nodded, terrified to speak. How did he know my brother? "You're coming with me." He said before hailing a cab. Fear gripped at my chest as we sat in the cab, a tense air filling the entire vehicle up. I had no idea where we were going, but I had a bad feeling that if he knew my brother, things weren't going to go so great even if he was a nice man. Silently I began praying that I was only making up the gut instinct that had begun settling itself in my core. I had never wanted anyone to know I was related to a criminal, and here I was, facing a fear I had just ran away from before my new life could even begin.


	3. Interrogation

**[A/N: Sorry guys I am slacking! I will hopefully be adding some fluff here soon, but I hope you all enjoy everything so far, it's different from what I would normally write since I typically do serious things, but all in all I've been satisfied enjoy as always and reviews and ideas are always loved and suggested!]**

"As I said for the millionth time, I don't know any plans that my nutjob brother may be concocting." I grunted out as I sat in a chair while frowning at the man before me. John stood off to the side pinching the bridge of his nose. "Now, would you kindly get out of my face before I break your nose again?" My final question had Sherlock glaring at me. It was hard to take the man serious when he had two black eyes and a bandage over the bridge of his nose.

"Yes yes, fine. I do believe you, but I had to be sure." The tall man snapped out at me. I grinned and poked my tongue out through my teeth. I wasn't going to be terrified of these two, that was obvious as soon as Watson had brought me to the door marked 221B in gold lettering, the knocker was even crooked. When we walked in I was offered a chair to sit on and then for over an hour was harassed by Sherlock bombing me with random questions over my brother that I had honestly no clue how to answer. I stood up and stretched as I glanced over to John who looked at me apologetically. I gave him a short nod to let him know we were on alright terms. It's not every day you go out on a date with a psychotic masterminds sister.

"Soo," I sang out, causing both men to wince. Oh yeah, my brother probably does that as well. We're both a little weird, but he was the crazy one, I just wanted to be free of the arse. "How do you two know dear ol' Jim?" I inquired while putting my arms behind my back and leaning onto my heels watching the men with an intense gaze.

"You two are quite a bit alike," Sherlock muttered out, not answering my question. I grimaced at his answer and shook my head.

"Don't categorize me with him. We may be related, but I am not even _close_ to being like him." I growled out, my accent heavy with barely controlled anger at the insult. Both men shared a knowing look and Sherlock smirked at me.

"He decided to play a game with us," John said, finally giving me the answer to my question. I looked at them with wide eyes. Games with my brother were never as sweet and innocent as they sounded. Mr. Holmes hummed his agreement as he continued to watch me as if he was waiting for something in me to change. Well, he can enjoy thinking that because I am not like my brother. It's the reason I joined New Scotland Yard and became their forensics photographer. It wasn't some glorious job where I got loads of praise and attention, but it was important. I was the one behind the lense, the one to give the image of a crime and body. The one who could make or break someone when it came to court. If I missed any detail, any missing piece could fall on my shoulders and that was something I would never risk. My brother was the bad guy, but I was the one who wanted to do good in the world and I would be damned if that bastard got in the way of me doing that.

"Aye, he does that from time to time. You must have piqued his interest if that's the case." I stated in return. John looked at Sherlock, his body tense. The consulting detective glanced over at the shorter man and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to make tea for the three of us, Sherlock would you join me in the kitchen?" John asked the man with curly hair who had his eyes back on me. Seriously, it's not like I'm going to snap and start shooting their flat up! I smiled sweetly and gave the shooing hand gesture to them.

"Don't worry about me, I promise nothing will go wrong if you leave me in here for a few minutes alone." With that Holmes gave a firm nod and walked off to the kitchen in long strides, John right behind him. I smiled as I heard the hushed whispers from in the other room, then waltzed over to the couch and flopped down to lay there until they got back. The poor blonde man was probably wondering what to do with me since they made the discovery that I had been related to who I could only assume was their arch nemesis. Yes, people do actually have those, not all of us are boring. I began to hum The Song of the Caged Bird by Lindsey Sterling while waiting for the two partners who solve crime to return. It didn't take long when John came back in with two mugs in his hands, Sherlock right behind him holding his own. Blue eyes met my hazel eyes when he saw that I had taken over their couch, he grimaced at sat down on a leather chair that was in the flat. John handed me a mug with a short half smile and I saluted him as I sat up to take it. "So, now that we all know I'm not some evil villain like my big brother, that we're on the same team.." I paused and took a sip of the hot tea and let out a small sigh of happiness. John Watson made an amazing cup of tea. "Can I please figure out how to keep him off my back? I just want to be somewhat normal given the circumstances." I ran my free hand through my curly ebony hair and grinned sheepishly.

"There's no such thing as 'keeping him off your back.'" Sherlock air quoted me and rolled his eyes as if I was a moron for even saying that.

"Oi! He left me be for two years thank you very much!" I shot back playfully. John chuckled at my comeback which was poor to say the least. "Also, don't look at me as if I'm an idiot." I pointed at Sherlock and eyed him until he nervously looked away from me. With a grunt of satisfaction I drank more of my tea. That's right look away. "Look, more than anything I know I will survive my brother, but I worry for Sophie. She doesn't need to be involved in family drama." Sherlock snorted and looked back at me with a brow raised.

"Family drama is putting it light."

"Aye, 'tis. But that's probably the best way to put it."

"Alright, enough of this. Are we really just going to act like this is a perfectly normal thing to talk about?!" John snapped out almost hysterically. Both the consulting detective and l looked down as if we were children being scolded. I glanced back up to John through my lashes and saw his beautiful green eyes widen briefly before his face softened and he went to sit right beside me. "Look, this is crazy, all of this I mean. He's a detective who forgets his pants when we go to the Buckingham Palace, you're the sister of the only consulting criminal and I blog about everything." I couldn't help myself from stopping his sudden banter by giggling and Sherlock chuckled. John grinned and wrapped an arm around me before continuing, "But I still like you Sam. So I want to help you in any way I can."

"Procreating with her isn't going to help." Sherlock stated nonchalantly which was returned with me chucking a couch pillow at him while blushing furiously. That was not something on my mind and was completely embarrassing to hear.

"Th-that's not what I meant!" John sputtered out, his own face turning a lovely shade of red like mine had. The tall man rolled his eyes with a smug look on his face as he held onto the pillow I threw.

"Can we not talk about intimacy?" I said through gritted teeth while glaring at the dark curly haired man. "Let's talk about anything _other_ than that please."

"Then let's talk about murder." Sherlock suggested with a mischievous smile that did not bode well. He really shouldn't smile it's creepy, especially when talking about murder.

"How about we don't and call it good?" I shot back. "Your smile is creeping me out." He frowned at my little jab and furrowed his brows.

"Not good?"

"Very not good Sherlock." John sighed out, finally calmed down enough from the awkward moment prior. "You don't just talk murder with everyone who comes around, it's not normal."

"Normal is so boring." Holmes groaned out while exaggerating the last word. I giggled and shook my head. These two were interesting and I instantly knew they would be two of my best friends. I texted Sophie while the two men bantered back and forth to let her know all was well and that I probably wouldn't be home for the night so keep safe and keep her gun close by. With that I sat my mobile down and listened to the two men arguing, unbeknownst to all three of us that there were eyes watching us from the windows of Baker Street.


	4. Authors Note

**This is only an announcement!**

 **So, I have decided to change this story plot completely after some serious thinking. The story as is, is so far going to stay the same, but I have decided to make it about Mister Holmes instead of John in the end. Now, with that comes this decision, I WILL be making a Watson story at some point in time, but right now is not such a time. I am sorry for those who have been reading this for that reason and will most likely hate me for it, but whenever I started to write I realized that my ideas wouldn't let me romance my OFC with John in THIS story. I hope you all don't hate me too much and will give the story a chance anyway!**

 **Thank you you for your love and support in my story writing and I hope you can all enjoy this story nonetheless even with the big lover change.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **EviColt**


	5. That Won't Work Out

**[A/N: Say whaaat?! Posting an actual chapter. Now, I already made a statement on here that this is now a Sherlock FF and not a Watson FF. Another thing, it will take me longer to post chapters for all of my stories. I am writing my book and have been working hard on it thus far. 60 pages with only three chapters right now and hopefully the book will be at least 15 chapters all together! 20 pages a chapter(rough estimate) and that gives us a nearly 300 page book (; Pray for me guys. I will let you all know when I finish that up as well. Anywho! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. It's a smidge longer than the other ones because I am taking forever to post. But, the chapters in this FF are normally shorter anyway so it'll just be a nice change of pace. Okay, I'm done ranting. I hope you all enjoy, reviews and helpful suggestions are always wanted!]**

I awoke with a start to the sound of a violin screeching and sputtered out random cuss words while flopping about on the couch thanks to the cocoon of blankets I had been under. With eyes blurry from sleep that had not been finished I began to blink until I could see properly. Oh yeah, I forgot I was sleeping at 221B Baker Street. I glared over to where the famous Consulting Detective was playing some random melody that sounded as if two cats were being thrown into water, then grabbed ahold of the pillow that I was slumbering on and threw it directly at his head. A screech came from the violin once again before Sherlock Holmes whipped around to shoot daggers my way.

"That's not a proper way to wake someone!" I seethed out to the tall man who sat his violin down before stalking up to me. I looked up at him(which was quite a ways up since I had been sitting on the couch) and arched a brow. "Ye got what ya deserved." I nudged his foot with mine and grumbled at him to move as I stood up, only to have the extremely tall man right in my personal space. I could feel my chest tighten and the air began to feel tense before I pushed him in the chest and quickly dashed off to use the loo. I attempted to calm my breathing at the sudden odd feeling I had fluttering about and finished up my bathroom needs quickly. I looked at myself in the mirror and let out a small groan. I needed to shower. Maybe John would be a dear and let me borrow a jumper of his so I could wash up here. My raven curls were tangled and went this way and that while my eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. Ugh I would kill to have a toothbrush on me right now. I ran my tongue over my teeth while walking out of the bathroom, carding my fingers through my messy trusses. John was in the kitchen looking like a zombie as he went through the motions to make tea as well as what seemed to be coffee. I shambled over to the older man and rested my head against his back while he worked.

"He wake you up too?" John asked as I let a small groan escape my lips. "He does this when he's-"

"BOREEDDD!" Sherlock whined out from the living area. I buried my face deeper into John's night shirt, not wanting to deal with this so early in the morning.

"Aye, only I awoke to the sound of screeching violin, which I'm assuming is the song of his people." I murmured back, attempting to get some snuggles in and steal warmth. "Hey John? Would you mind if I stole one of your jumpers so I could take a shower here?" I finally pulled back and John slowly turned around to look at me with a smile gracing his lips.

"I don't see why not, just give me a minute to finish making a hot cuppa for each of us. Coffee or tea this morning?"

"Mmm, coffee two sugars please." I said sweetly while pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. John began blushing before turning back to the kettle which was now whistling. I grinned and went back to flop on the couch, only Holmes was now laying where I had been which wiped the grin right off my face. "Oi! I was taking residence on your couch sir!" Sherlock let out a low hum as he opened one eye to look at me.

"And you evacuated, so it's not my fault you couldn't continue staying here." He shot back before closing his eye once again with a devilish smirk on his lips. I rolled my eyes and decided to do what I did best, invade personal space. I sat right down on his stomach which caused the man to let out a grunt in surprise. "Get off!" He groaned out, both eyes now open. I shifted back and forth while letting out a hum of my own.

"Mmmm, nope! You started it!" I sang out with a wink. John came in not long after my small childish jibe and chuckled.

"Alright children, I have drinks." He handed me my mug as I continued to sit on the annoying British man beneath me who was pouting because he couldn't reach his drink that Watson had placed on the table out of his reach. Revenge. "I'll be right back Sam. Just going to go get you that jumper." He said with a smile before taking off upstairs. I blew on the steaming hot mug of coffee and was about to take a sip with a long finger jabbed into my side. With a yelp I twinged over out of instinct.

"What was that for?!" I screech out before sitting my mug down so it wouldn't spill on both of us and shifted so I could look at the massive man-child below me.

"Get off." Sherlock demanded. I shook my head and began to get myself comfy on his stomach once again.

"Nope." I shot back, enunciating the 'p'. Another jab came my way and I hissed out. "Watch yerself Mister Holmes!"

"And if I don't?" His brow rose up as if challenging me to do something. I poked the curly haired man right in his stomach and could feel him recoil under me.

"I fight back." I growled out before getting up and going over to the dark leather chair by the fireplace after I grabbed my hot cuppa. This was how we were when John came stumbling back down, holding out a cozy deep blue jumper for me. I smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek before dashing out once again to the bathroom so I could shower. I let the water heat up and scrubbed my teeth with toothpaste on my finger, the taste of spearmint strong and stinging my lips while I rinsed it out with cool water and washed my finger off. I began tugging my clothing off when a soft knock came from outside the bathroom door from the kitchen.

"I was just wondering if I could use the loo." John said through the door in an almost embarrassed tone. I couldn't help myself from grinning at his absolutely adorable way of being shy. Oh my goodness he was sweet.

"Aye! Just give me a minute to hop in the shower!" I finished taking my clothing off as I said this and got into the nice and toasty water. I closed the curtain and called out that he was good to come in as I began to wash myself up with whatever the men had at disposal. The sweet blonde man murmured out a thank you and left me in peace as I began humming a celtic piece that had been stuck in my head. I rinsed my hair out and began the same cleansing with my body. I couldn't help enjoying the scent of whatever bar of soap was in the shower, repeating the rinsing process before turning the water off and whipping the curtain open. I let out a small shriek as I saw Sherlock brushing his teeth. I didn't even hear him come in! "What are you doing?!" I cried out while attempting to keep myself covered in the tub as I poked my head back out.

"Brushing my teeth, obviously." Sherlock said after he spat into the sink and began to rinse his mouth out.

"I don't mean that! Why couldn't you be polite and say you were in here?!"

"Because it didn't matter. You can get out, the human body doesn't even phase me."

"It may not bother you, but I don't need a man looking at my body Mister Holmes."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with your body from the glimpse I just caught. You're of average height and well toned, my mistake on assuming you were out of shape by the way." I cocked my head to the side and rolled my eyes. I almost forgot about the fact that he was making assumptions on my size the day prior.

"John wouldn't appreciate you being in here while I'm stark naked." I grunted out. Sherlock tilted his head to look at me with his cold and calculating blue eyes before going back to what he was doing.

"John would have preferred to have been naked in the shower with you Miss Brook. You'd better let him know you have no intention of shagging him so he can accept that you two won't end up together."

"How? Nevermind.. I don't want to know. Could you please not look this way so I can get dressed?" I asked in a meek voice, unsure of how to honestly reply to him. He was right. I never planned on being intimate with John very fast if it ever came to that. He was very sweet and attractive. _All of these men are attractive to you, you horny little brat._ My mind called out to me. I grimaced at my train of thought and stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel that John had kindly sat out for me on the toilet. Ugh my own mind could be such an arrogant bitch to me. I towel dried my body, not paying mind to the man who was definitely making me feel uncomfortable being in the bathroom with me, then wrapped my hair in the towel so it could dry up most of the water. I quickly dressed back into my jeans and bra, then took the towel out of my hair now that it sucked up most of the liquid my tresses wanted to keep and threw on John's jumper. Oooo comfy and so so soft. I quietly stepped behind Sherlock and nudged him with my elbow in his back before scurrying out of the room, my old long sleeve shirt and knickers all folded together in tow. I huffed as I sat down across from John who was on his laptop. "Your roommate is a giant arse."

"I've been saying that for a bit now," John sighed out as he looked up at me, shutting the lid of his laptop as he did. "What did he do now?"

"Not have any sense of privacy and scared the shite out of me while I was naked as a wee babe." I snapped out while going to grab my mobile phone. I had six text messages and five missed call from Sophie. With a small resignated sigh I read the messages.

 _From: Soph_

 _Sent at 6:00 am_

 _Where r u?_

 _From: Soph:_

 _Sent at 6:15 am_

 _Sam, please call ASAP_

 _From: Soph_

 _Sent: 6:20 am_

 _Sammie, answer ur mobile!_

 _From: Soph_

 _Sent at 6:25 am_

 _I'm getting out of the flat, call me as soon as u get my text_

 _From: Soph_

 _Sent at: 6:30 am_

 _I'm leaving London_

 _From: Soph_

 _Sent at: 6:32 am_

 _Don't text or call me back. I won't be around ne-more. Have a good life Sammie. I promise I'm OK._

Dread washed over my entire body, forcing my insides to feel ice cold. I was going to throw up. He had to have bothered her, had to have come around to our flat. I quickly stood up and rushed to the bathroom, not caring if Holmes was still in there or not and removed the coffee that I had ingested into the toilet. I could feel a hand rubbing my back as I dry heaved.

"He-he made Sophie leave.." I rasped out to who I came to realize was John by his scent. Everything inside of me felt numb with dread for my dear friend. Maybe he just paid her off to move, maybe that's all he did. He was my brother after all and he never intentionally hurt me, maybe he just thought she wasn't a good influence(not like Jim could say much) and made her leave. I closed my eyes and silently cried against John who apparently brought me to his chest, although I don't know when. I honestly don't know how long we sat like that, but eventually I pulled myself away, sniffling up a storm as I did. I raked a hand through my hair and looked up at John's face which was incredibly close to mine.

"It'll be alright, Sam." He whispered out while cupping my face with one of his hands. I let out a soft sigh while leaning into his palm. Sherlock was right, I shouldn't lead him on. He was so sweet, and in the end I would leave him if we ever actually attempted a relationship. Why couldn't I ever settle for a nice man like John Watson? _Because you're cold-hearted_ , my mind whispered back to me. Well, that wasn't completely wrong. I just wasn't good with people, especially with a batshit crazy brother always pushing others away for me. I looked into John's eyes which were currently full of concern as well as something else that I couldn't really place. At least, that wasn't until he gently leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and allowed his lips to softly graze my own. Nothing. I felt nothing. No stir of emotions, no zing, absolutely nothing. John pressed his forehead against mine and huffed out a laugh. "Did you feel anything there?"

"Not a damn thing," I chuckled back while watching him. John let out another laugh and shook his head.

"Me either." He said, humor laced in his voice. "I don't think we would work out Sam." He grinned as he pulled away from me and stood up, holding his hand out so I could pull myself up from the cold tile floor.

"Well, at least we're on the same page. I'm so sorry John," I giggled while giving him a hug. "Can we still be friends?"

"Of course, yeah. Yes, I would love that, although you'll have to deal with that tit out in the main room who is definitely snooping through your phone right now." We both walked out to the kitchen together, grinning like fools who knew we could never make it in a serious relationship other than as friends together. I held his hand in mine in a clasp, no fingers entwined while we made our way to the main room where Sherlock was indeed snooping through my phone.

"At least you two found out fast that your relationship would have been an extreme downfall before it ever came to anything more than a swap of saliva." His deep baritone rang out through the silence before I came up behind him and gave the insufferable man a swat to the back of his curly head.

"Oi! Shoosh yer face tú buachaill deas," (you pretty boy...) I snapped out while snatching up my phone and pocketing it. "Well, I need to go back to my flat and figure out what to do with my life since I don't want to spend that much on rent all on my lonesome. John, do you want to come over?" I arched a brow while attempting to ignore the Consulting Detective who had a smirk planted on his cupid's bow lips. I placed my hands on my hips as John let out a weary sigh.

"I can't, I have to be at the surgery here soon." John looked away with a look of sorrow and I gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"'S alright Johnny boy! Lock! You're comin' with me!" I whipped around and looped my arm in his before dragging him away. "Have a good day at work John! See you laterr!" I sang out, a protesting Posh man in tow.

"I never said I was going to join you!" He seethed out.

"Aye, but you did say you were bored, and if mo dheartháir(my brother) was around then you will have a heyday in my flat. Think of it as Christmas if you will." I tilted my head up to see a twinkle in Sherlock's eye and a twitch on his lips as he attempted not to grin.

That was indeed a mini Christmas present to Sherlock Holmes, now if only there were a juicy murder to go with it.


	6. You Want Me To Spy?

**[A/N: EEP! What is this?! Am I actually going to start following the show for once in one of my fics?! Yes, yes I shall be! So I hope you all enjoy this little tidbit. How fun is it going to be to see how Sam and Sherlock act toward one another? As always, reviews and healthy ideas are welcome and I hope you enjoy this chapter!]**

"We didn't exchange saliva by the way," I muttered out as I continued holding Sherlock's arm while we hailed a taxi outside of the green door marked 221B in gold lettering. Holmes glanced down at me before shaking my hold on him and opening the door of the black cab, allowing me to slide in first. I scooted all the way toward the seat behind the cabbie while Mr. Tall, dark and brooding shut the door, looking out the window instead of conversing with me. I quickly gave my address and leaned back, shutting my eyes and humming softly to my own song. It took us twenty minutes to get to my flat thanks to some slight morning traffic and another five with me fumbling around in my bag to get my keys before we could even get in and upstairs.

"How do you manage to lose your keys in such a ridiculously small purse?" Sherlock questioned, more to himself than to me I think. I shrugged and let him into my flat first before walking in myself with caution. Everything looked fairly normal, just a few books tossed in the main room of our spacious flat. That must've meant Sophie didn't take too kind to our intruder. Other than that, it was empty of all of Soph's things, which truly meant she had left. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, knowing she was gone from my life although she was my best friend. I just hope he didn't have someone put her at the bottom of the Thames and pretend to be her via text. That would have been so easy for him to do.

"He probably put cameras in here to spy on me…" I mumbled out in defeat while I let Sherlock have at it in my flat. I didn't want to do much right now other than wallow in self pity over the fact I would probably have no one by my side for the rest of my life and drink lots of sangria. The fruity alcoholic beverage was just too hard to resist. I could hear the Consulting Detective rummaging through the bookshelves laden with many different genres of books that I had collected from a young age. I went off to my kitchen to grab paper and a pen so I could write a letter to my landlord that we would no longer be living here and that he could take the first and last month's deposit, then began to pack things up once I had finished. I let out a small sigh of defeat just before Sherlock dumped a large stack of books into an empty box beside me. "What are ya doin'?" I asked curiously to the man who didn't seem the type to be kind.

"Helping you pack. You're atrocious at doing it on your own, look at this box, it's not even packed properly." He gestured to my mess of a box and I grimaced.

"Thanks, but I don' need yer help Mister Holmes." I stood up and brushed my pants off from the nonexistent dust that was miraculously on there. "Did he leave any cameras behind?"

"Two in the chaotic bookshelf and one in your bedroom. I haven't looked in the kitchen yet so just assume there is one in there as well."

"Of course there would be," I rubbed my hands over my face and walked over to the bookshelf, spotting the small camera easily now that it was cleared. I looked right into it and curled my lip in anger. "I hope yer happy Jim. Good luck with watching me now that I'm leaving." With that I picked up the little piece of technology and dropped it to the ground before stomping on it, effectively shattering the time camera. "Ya basterd." I shambled off to the bathroom and took all of my products that had been stored under the sink out, then walked off to put them in another box. It was a good thing I didn't have much.

It took a total of three hours for me to pack things up, all the while Sherlock was looking through all of my books curiously, some he would just toss into a box after saying 'dull' or 'boring' or 'why would they write rubbish like this?'. Once we had finished I stood staring at all of my belongings which were once again packed away. I didn't have anywhere to go right now, I had no idea what to even do. With a small sigh I turned to look at the tall man who had kept me company all this time. I gave a half smile and held my hand out to him.

"How about we go eat? I will figure out where I'll move after food." Sherlock glanced down at my hand with his brows furrowed, as if he couldn't comprehend someone offering him some form of companionship. I waved my hand a little until he huffed and finally took it, with that we left my flat and onto Edgware Road, which it turns out, isn't far from 221B Baker Street at all. Not that I knew that until this morning.

"I know a good Fish and Chip shop not far from here. Do you know how a shop is good?" Sherlock questioned to me as we walked, my arm now looped around the crook of his elbow. I hummed as I thought of a good response, then shook my head, black curls bouncing about.

"No, honestly, how do you know one is good?"

"For Chinese it's the bottom third lock on the door, but for a Fish and Chip shop you check the curtains. If they're dull it's not worth going in." He glanced down at me with that mesmerising cold blue gaze, then looked away once more. I huffed out a small laugh and rolled my eyes.

"Why is it that if they're dull they aren't werth it Mister Holmes?" I inquired with a grin.

"They obviously don't take care of the surroundings if the curtains are dull. One could only imagine how unhealthy it would be to consume food from a place that can't even keep their shop in good shape." A small quirk of his lips made me realize he was actually enjoying himself. I couldn't help biting my lip in realization at how the confusing man before me who had said he would be bored actually ended up enjoying himself. Although I was not going to ruin this moment by opening my mouth to say as much.

"I'll hafta keep that in mind whenever I go out to eat then," I said with a giggle as we turned the corner and stopped in front of said shop. Sherlock opened the door like a true gentleman and let me in first. I couldn't help checking out the curtains as he said and realized that they were in immaculate shape, not dingy from long usage around friers. I walked up to the counter just as Sherlock paid for our lunch and clucked my tongue. "Ya could have let me pay fer my own food."

"Nonsense, you've given me the best opportunity at Moriarty since you're his sister. The least I could do is pay for lunch, now go sit down." I gave a short salute to his demand and waltzed off to find us a seat. It wasn't overly crowded and was a very well maintained shop indeed. The walls were a pine green with white trim, the floors a white subway tile. The tables were a cheap wood which is to be expected and the benches were small and round and looked to be ones that would swivel around. With this in mind I sat on one and began to rotate myself in circles for entertainment while I waited on the Consulting Detective. The clearing of a throat forced me to stop my random moment of childish behavior and I quickly froze to look up at the extremely tall(especially from down on a swivel seat) curly haired man. I stuck my tongue out at him as he sat in the chair across from me while placing the basket of fish and chips in front of my face. The smell alone was delectable and I had to pause to put vinegar on my fish and chips before diving in. A small groan in satisfaction escaped my lips.

"This is soo delicious!" I said with a mouth full of fish. Sherlock chuckled as he nibbled at his chips.

"Now tell me Miss Brook, what will you do for living arrangements now that you have left your flat?"

"Hmm, honestly I was thinking I could just stay in a hotel or something until I found the right place… Why? Have you any suggestions?" I took a bite out of a chip, letting out a sigh of contentment. It was the perfect combination of crunchy, soft and salty all at once. The young man before me paused in his barely even considered munching and tapped his fingers against the table top.

"What if I were to suggest you stay at Baker Street?"

"Well, where would I sleep? It's not like there's much room for mah things in there between yew and John. Plus yew two are apparently my brother's 'best friends'." I air quoted the last part and arched a brow in his direction before taking another bite of the wonderful battered fish before speaking once more. "Why should I risk being near the both of ya if it could lead to even more trouble?"

"You have a higher chance at being safe if you're living with us. Yes, Moriarty is infatuated, but this could also lead to us capturing him if you are around as well. You more than most, know how he works. What makes him tick. I would like to dive into that curious mind of yours to hopefully delve into who he is. As for accommodations, you can take my bedroom, I have little use for it other than for clothing anyway. Your things should fit in perfectly fine with all of ours." He took another bite off of a piece of fish and began to chew while waiting for my answer. I glided my tongue against my teeth as I gauged his response. Well, to be a living questionnaire doesn't sound all too pleasing, but he might get rid of my brother. Plus a shared rent with two other tenants would be lovely for some extra pocket money. We would be working together more often than not from what I could recall on my date night with John, after all, they did work with the police. I gave a half hearted shrug.

"If John doesn't mind, then that sounds good."

"Perfect, because I already messaged him and he said he was fine with that." A smug little smile spread over his face and I couldn't help letting my jaw drop.

"How long have ye been planning this?!"

"Once you started packing and had that look of cluelessness as to where you would live. John already likes you, plus you haven't lowered my IQ and aren't boring, so I was fine with you living with us as well."

"Well, just don't wake me up like ya did this mornin' and we'll be fine. If you do, a pillow will not be the thing that hits your head again." I pointed a chip at him in as threatening of a way as possible, then ate it as the man before me rolled his eyes. The rest of our time eating was spent in silence and in a matter of minutes we were out by the road. "I'll see you at the flat Mister Holmes, I'm going to make a few calls and have everything sent to the flat. Should be back in about an hour or so if all goes well." I gave a smile to the much taller man who had turned in the direction of Baker Street.

"Sherlock," he stated as he glanced over his shoulder at me. I cocked my head to the side quizzically.

"What?"

"You're going to be living with John and I. You already call him by his name, call me Sherlock." With that he walked away. I scrunched up my nose then began walking back to my (soon-to-be not mine) flat. I began calling for a place that could move my things when a sleek black car rolled up beside me. I glanced over in the direction of the car then set about to talking over arrangements, slowing my pace down in hopes that maybe the vehicle would leave me be. The tinted window of the back seat rolled down just as I finished my call and I stopped walking altogether at this point. A small part of me felt panic welling up in my chest with the thought of my brother being the one who was in there until a very posh man's voice came from the back seat.

"Samantha Brook, please get in the car, this will only take a few minutes." He spoke soft yet loud enough for me to hear and I let out a small sigh in defeat. I knew if I tried to run it wouldn't be good for me, might as well see what he wanted. I stepped off the curb and opened the door, carefully sliding in before shutting the door with an air of finality on my fate. Inside was a man who looked to be in his forties, auburn hair that was thinning with a receding hairline. His nose looked like a bird beak which had to be perfect for looking down on those less impressive than him. He looked like he would be tall and was of average weight. In his left hand was an umbrella that he was absentmindedly twirling about. He was in a very expensive three piece suit that was black with grey pinstripes. Everything about him screamed government official and I crossed my arms as I continued to eye him critically. His eyes were a cold blue that seemed very familiar with the way they flitted about my entire body from the way I kept my hair to my body posture. In an instant I knew who he was and gave a small knowing smile. "Miss Brook, I see that you have taken to becoming friends with Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson and are now moving in with them when you've only known the men for less than twenty-four hours. Care to explain why?"

"You know more than that already." I stated as I gave a smirk. "I had nowhere else to go and they offered to let me live with them for safety precautions. You must already know that I'm related to James Moriarty and in all honesty I would much prefer to live with those two than to end up stuck with him once more. Now, onto the question you would really like to ask me Mister Holmes." The man visibly stiffened, then relaxed once again after the surprise wore off, giving me the satisfaction of being right.

"Well, it seems that you're actually intelligent, it's nice to see my brother doesn't always meddle in a world full of goldfish. Yes, I would like to offer you a nice sum of money each month for you to keep a careful eye on my brother and report back to me his daily life. Nothing that would make you uncomfortable of course, only the normal things. I do worry for him so and he considers me an enemy." He looked down his rather large nose at me and I couldn't help completely relaxing and let a grin surface on my face.

"You want me to spy on your little brother! Oh my, I thought my brother was a loon. At least it seems like you really care. I'll keep an eye on your brother for you, but in return you need to meet me at a café one time each month and have tea with me while we speak to one another. Also, don't make that sum an insane amount, you should already know I don't have to worry about money, this is only to make you feel better knowing your brother is fine and well taken care of." I held my hand out for Mister Holmes and he took my hand in his, giving it one firm shake.

"You have a deal Miss Brook. I will let you know when and where for our next meeting. Enjoy the rest of your day." Just as he finished his sentence the car pulled up along the curb to 221B Baker Street. "Also, your items will be safely moved into Baker Street."

"Well! Thank you very much. You have a great day as well, ser." I gave a playful wink and got out of the car, watching as it drove away before I went up to the door marked 221B in gold lettering above the knocker that was crooked. I gave the little handle a knock after attempting to open the thing on my own only to realize it was locked. An older woman opened the door with a soft smile on her face, lighting up her light brown eyes. She had short hair that was wispy and was a light strawberry blonde with some hints of silver in it. She was wearing a beautiful plum colored dress with black tights. "Hello! I don't know if the boys told you, but-"

"Oh! You must be Sam! Yes, John told me that you were moving in. He is such a wonderful man, it's good to see he's found such a beautiful young woman." The older woman whom I assumed was the landlady let me in while tittering about.

"Oh no, I'm not with John, and before you ask, I'm not with Sherlock either." I couldn't help smiling at the lady who gave me a blank stare for a short moment before a sly grin that appeared to be full of knowing plastered itself on her face.

"Alright, alright. I'm Mrs. Hudson, your new landlady. It was nice to meet you Sam, please do come down and have tea with me soon." She gave me a loving pat on my shoulder which warmed my heart. She made me think of a grandmother who always doted on the grandbabes.

"Missus Hudson, it's a pleasure to meet you as well. How 'bout I come over later to have tea with you and we can get to know one another?" I gave a wave as she sent me on my way after agreeing happily to that suggestion as well as warning me that apparently Sherlock was in a mood and was about to walk up the stairs when Sherlock, John and a young man whom I hadn't met came down.

"Ah! Samantha! Impeccable timing, we are heading to Devon!" Sherlock was enthusiastically shouting out while grabbing hold of my elbow and dragging me away while I was still going over what he was babbling on about in my head.

"What for and why am I going? Who is that man? Also I have nothing packed for said random trip!" I stopped walking, forcing the man to stumble back with a scowl.

"His name is Henry Knight. We are going to check out Baskerville, ever heard of it?" He snapped out, his blue eyes hardened with anger at being stalled.

"Yes, I have. A government facility full of odd experiments. I'm assuming that's also why I'm going, plus to have a young woman with you two will help soften up any fools you need to investigate." I crossed my arms and tapped my foot on the cement.

"Exactly, now, let's go." Sherlock snapped out. John coughed out a chuckle as he watched me purse my lips and enjoyed our banter.

"I still need to get packed." I said through clenched teeth. "I'm an absolute mess right now and need to get all of my things."

"Purchase them while we're there. None of your items have even been brought to the flat yet." His smug attitude broke me and I swatted him in the arm before twirling around to the door, Sherlock protesting as I did so.

"Sherlock!" I hissed out as he grabbed hold of my arm once more, my thick Irish brogue made his name sound odd as it rolled off my tongue. "I'm just going to tell Missus Hudson I won' have tea with her tonight and tha' my boxes will be coming in today so she can unlock the door! Go hail a cab and wait fer me!" I tugged myself free from his grasp and quickly dashed back inside to tell Mrs. Hudson the news while also asking to get a key made up so I don't constantly have to pester her to let me in. With that I gave a huff and went back out, poking Sherlock in the chest once I sat in the black cab right in the middle. "YOU! If you ever so much as start shenanigans with me like that again, I will give you a bloody lip to match the bloody nose I gave ya!" The glare he gave me in return for my jibe caused me to snort out a giggle. This was now my life, living with the two men who were considered my brother's biggest enemies, they went on adventures while dragging me with and I honestly had to say I loved it.


	7. The Hounds of Baskerville pt 1

**[A/N: Here is the first part of Hounds of Baskerville! Transcript I used is from Ariane DeVere who's website I will post at the end of this chapter in BOLD lettering. As a fair warning, I haven't checked out the spelling/grammar errors that have most likely been hiding away in here, so I do apologize for that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as per usual, comments and helpful criticism as well as love are always wanted!]**

"Oh, so I met yer brother," I said as I stared out the window of the train, watching the reflection of other people who were mulling about on the inside as well as Sherlock. He perked up at my statement his bushy brows raised.

"You met Mycroft?" He inquired, his deep baritone ringing out amongst the other quiet murmurs. "Did he offer you money to spy on me?"

"It's good to get a name to that face. He was quite surprised that I called him out on being related to ya. Aye, he did indeed do that and before you ask, I said yes." I finally tilted my head to look at him as John watched out conversation with interest and shock.

"Fantastic! Mind if we split it?" Sherlock had a look of sheer amusement on his face as a small smirk graced his lips.

"Wait, wait," John interrupted, holding a hand up to stop us from continuing this talk. "So Mycroft kidnapped you? Did he take you to a warehouse and attempt to intimidate you?" I snorted and shook my head.

"Nope, he just asked me to talk with him in his car and I called him out on being related to Lock. I'm positive if I wouldn't have made my observations he would have tortured me about my past one way or another, but I kinda cut right to the point on him. Gave him a right shock fer sure. Now, for the money, yes, we can split it." I gave Sherlock a wink and poked my tongue out of my mouth. Holmes gave a small hiss of a 'yes!' as John sputtered in surprise.

"Mycroft Holmes, surprised?" Watson asked in disbelief. I gave a short nod and grinned.

"I'm good at that! Now, before you get bored Mister Holmes, how about we play a game of deductions on the people around us?"

Our entire train ride to Dartmoor was spent talking about the cases John and Sherlock had been on prior to me meeting them, observing people while Sherlock made his deductions at an impressive pace that left me giving small claps at his amazing skills(I'm pretty sure I was just boosting his ego) and going over what was to happen while we were on this case while inhaling copious amounts of caffeine to the point where I was bouncing up and down in my seat and harassing the boys with my happy-hyper attitude. It felt as if time flew by when we were sitting in the large black Range Rover with Sherlock driving, John in the passenger side and me hogging up the back seat to myself, flitting from one seat to the other to look at the scenery passing us by.

"So, who am I going to be fake dating while we're here?" I chirped out, enjoying as both men went wide eyed and began blushing. "Unless ya both want to be together, I mean that werks for me as well!" I couldn't stop the grin from donning my lips as I watched the two of them sputter at my little jab.

"No, no! I do not like Sherlock that way! Maybe it should be you and I Sam. After all, this git probably doesn't even know how to act like he's with someone." John finally spoke up, his face beet red. From the rearview mirror I could see Sherlock glaring at Watson thanks to his insult. I have to admit, this is hilarious.

"I am perfectly capable of pretending to be in a relationship Watson," he snapped out while pulling off to the side of a dirt road where there was a large stone outcrop that appeared to look out at the small village as well as other various places. We all exited, me giggling as the two men bickered. "Anyway, you should be single, John. In case we need your tendency to flirt with any single female. It could come in handy." I began scaling the rocks with ease until I reached the top, a few pebbles skittering down along the way.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or not," John muttered out as he pulled out a map of the area and binoculars, choosing to stay at the foot of the rocks instead of climbing up. Sherlock made his way up to me and stood right by my side, scanning the premises. John pointed to a large array of buildings in the distance after scanning the map. "There's Baskerville." He then turned and pointed behind him. "That's Grimpen Village." He once again turned around and was checking the map to look at the heavily wooded area to the left of the Baskerville complex. "So that must be… Yeah, that's Dewer's Hollow." I looked to every place John pointed out with ease and wrapped my arm around Sherlock's waist to keep myself from slipping, feeling the Consulting Detective stiffen up for a moment before relaxing against my sudden breach of his personal space bubble.

"What's that?" Sherlock asked as he pointed to a space between the Hollow and Baskerville. I arched a brow before squinting to see what he was looking at, John doing the same as me, only then taking the binoculars that were around his neck to get a better look. There was fencing with warning signs along the area.

"Minefield? Technically Baskerville's an army base, so I guess they've always been keen to keep people out."

"Clearly," Sherlock drawled out while moving away from my hold on him, slowly making his way off the rocky terrain while stopping once in awhile to help me down as well. I murmured my thanks to him once we were on solid ground once more before we all went back to the Range Rover. John had jumped into his seat while Sherlock pulled me aside to talk with me privately.

"So," I jumped in before he could speak which made him frown in agitation. "Boyfrien-girlfrien, engaged or married?" I asked casually while leaning against the vehicle. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Engaged, it would make sense that we're more than just a simple relationship, yet not married just yet since we don't have rings-"

"Actually!" I sang out while pulling out a chained necklace that had two rings on it from under the borrowed jumper. "I keep these on me in a pinch in case I need them." They were both simple Claddagh rings in sterling silver. "They're perfect for any of those three things, so I will leave it up to you." I unhooked the chain and handed Holmes the larger of the two rings while I placed my own on my left ring finger.

"It's good to see someone comes prepared even if they don't have their own bag packed." Sherlock muttered as he went to the driver seat while I hopped into the back.

"Shoosh yer face! Speaking of bag being packed, let's head to a store so I can get my basic needs and clothing please?"

I quickly went through the shop, starting with clothing first. I grabbed a couple pairs of skinny jeans one in light blue, one in dark blue, two low cut t-shirts in an olive green and grey, a comfy jumper in navy blue, a tank top and cotton shorts for sleeping in and several pairs of lacy knickers in a variety of colors to match, socks and one nice dress outfit that consisted of a pretty emerald green blouse with a pencil skirt that had a high slit in the back, a pair of pretty black heels and a pair of combat boots. After finishing up picking clothes I quickly made my way over to grab make-up, a toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, face wash and lotion, shampoo and conditioner in the scent of coconut and a bottle of perfume that smelled of vanilla spice. With a satisfied huff I checked out and got back into the vehicle in after about twenty minutes of shopping, which is record time if I do say so myself. I could hear Sherlock grumbling about how that took me long enough to which I stuck my tongue out at him for. Once we had finished our childish fight we were on our way to Grimpen Village and pulling into the car park for Cross Keys Inn. We got out with our bags in tow and went toward the pub where there was a group of tourists was listening in awe to a young tour guide.

"Three times a day, tell your friends! Tell anyone!" The guide was saying enthusiastically as we walked past. I glanced at the rather large sign that had a painting of a wolf-like creature with the words "BEWARE THE HOUND" painted above it and let out a scoff. "Don't be strangers and remember… Stay away from the moors at night if you value your lives!" As we listened to the young man chattering up a storm dramatically Sherlock pulled his Belstaff overcoat tighter around himself before popping the collar up, causing me to snort while John looked at him pointedly. Sherlock attempted to look nonchalant which was a big fail.

"I'm cold," he muttered out while grabbing hold of my hand so we looked more like a couple. I grinned up at him as John just said 'mmhm' in disbelief. The tourist group turned away from the young guide and as their backs were to him he pulled on a ridiculous mask of a snarling wolf and ran by a couple of the tourists while roaring, causing a woman to shriek. I snorted as we walked into the pub happy I didn't miss that scene. I glanced at the blackboard that was just outside the door of the pub which was advertising "Boutique Rooms & Vegetarian Cuisine". Ugh, looks like for however long we visited here it would be without meat. Goodbye jerky, hello tofurky.

Henry Knight was lounging half reclined in a soft armchair, his eyes closed as he went through his past. A young Henry watched in horror as his father was being dragged away by something in Dewer's Hollow. He flinched at the memory while the flashbacks continued to haunt him until he opened his eyes with a sigh. A woman was sitting a short distance away with a pad of paper and a pen in her lap.

"That part doesn't change." Henry said.

"What _does_?" Henry's therapist Dr. Mortimer asked of him. Henry ran his hands over his face as he thought.

"Oh, there's something else. It-it's a word." He sighed heavily before closing his eyes in concentration until he saw a word that looked as if it were stitched into some sort of fabric. "'Liberty.'" He said while opening his eyes once more.

"Liberty?" Henry closed his eyes again, to concentrate once more.

"There's another word… In. I-N. Liberty In." He looked to his therapist in confusion. "What do you think it means?" She shook her head as a sign that she didn't know, causing Henry to sigh in frustration.

Back in Cross Keys Inn Sherlock had begun prowling around the interior of the pub while John and I stood at the check-in, waiting on our drinks and keys for our room. Gary who is the manager and barman came up with three keys and handed them to us along with our drinks.

"Eh, sorry we couldn't do a double room for you three." Gary said with a sly smile. John turned beet red at the insinuation that he and Sherlock were together and I had to bite back a giggle. Maybe they should have pretended to be the couple after all.

"That's fine. We-we're not…" John stammered out.

"Here ya go," I said in order to break the awkward conversation while I happily handed over money for our drinks with a massive grin on my face before glancing back to where Sherlock was.

"Oh, ta, I'll just get your change."

"Ta," I said in return with a cheeky smile.

"Thank you for that," John mumbled out once Gary had gone to the till. Watson was looking at the stub full of receipts and I couldn't help looking to see what caught his attention. He was frowning, as did I when I read the one he must have noticed which said "Undershaw Meat Supplies". He quickly ripped it off of the spike and shoved his into his pocket before Gary returned with my change.

"There you go," he said cheerfully to me as I took my money back with a grateful smile.

"I couldn't help noticing on the map of the moor: a skull and crossbones." John said conversationally while I took a sip of the on tap pint I had gotten myself, enjoying the flavors of chocolate, cherries and raspberries that all mingled together in the ale.

"Oh that, aye."

"Pirates?!" He asked enthusiastically.

"Eh, no, no. The Great Grimpen Minefield they call it," Gary explained.

"Oh, right." John replied, almost in a deflated tone as if Pirates were his hope.

"It's not what you think. It's the Baskerville testing site. It's been going for eighty-odd years. I'm not sure anyone really knows what's there anymore." Sherlock was meandering over to a table which appeared to have given him some interest and I smirked while crossing my arms over my chest, still listening into the conversation at the bar.

"Explosives?" John inquired.

"Oh, not just explosives! Break into that place and, if you're really lucky, you just get blown up so they say… In case you're planning on a nice wee stroll." I snorted at Gary's joke while paying mind to Sherlock who decided the table was no longer an interest to him.

"Ta, I'll remember." John said back.

"Aye. No, it buggers up tourism a bit, so thank God for the demon hound!" Gary chuckled out while coming out from behind the bar to go and clear up some of the empty glasses. "Did you see that show, that documentary?"

"Aye," I said while simultaneously John replied, "Quite recently, yeah."

"Aye, God bless Henry Knight and his monster from hell!"

"Ever seen it- the hound?" John asked whilst I walked away from John to follow Sherlock who was heading toward the door.

"Me? No." Gary pointed out the door past Sherlock and I to the young man who was the tourist guide. "Fletcher has. He runs the walks- the monster walks for tourists, you know? He's seen it."

"That's handy for trade," John said just as another man who was obviously the Inn's cook came up to the other side of the bar. I looped my arm in Sherlock's as we left John to hold the conversation with the lovely couple running the Inn. We quietly began chatting to one another about a game plan for the guide.

"I'm just saying we've been rushed off our feet, Billy." Gary said to the cook.

"Yeah. Lots of monster hunters. Doesn't take much these days. One mention on twitter an oomph." Billy looked over to Gary. "We're out of WKD."

"Alright," Gary said as he walked behind the bar again while Billy turned to John.

"What with the monster and that ruddy prison, I don't know how we sleep at night. Do you, Gary?" Gary stopped to put a hand on Billy's shoulder while looking at him affectionately.

"Like a baby," The larger man said playfully.

"That's no' true." Billy said while turning to look back at John. "He's a snorer."

"Hey weesht!" Gary said with an embarrassed flush.

"Is yours a snorer?" Billy asked John who instantly wished he was elsewhere.

"Got any chips?"

Sherlock quickly picked up a half drunken pint from an empty table while I continued to hold onto my own pint as we walked up to Fletcher. I nodded my head to Fletcher's trouser pocket where a copy of the Racing Post was jutting out as we neared the young man who had gone to sit at a more secluded table.

"Yeah.. No, alright? Right. Take care, 'bye." Fletcher said as he finished up his phone call.

"Mind if we join you?" Sherlock asked, taking on a more buoyant tone which was odd compared to his usual flippant one. Fletcher shrugged and gestured to the table as he eyed me up and down curiously. This was why it was always great to have a girl around, men always appreciated the looks for a pretty face. We both sat on the opposite side of the table while Sherlock sat his stolen half pint down. I took another sip of mine before doing the same with a soft smile on my face. "It's not true, is it? You haven't actually seen this… Hound thing?" He grinned in a friendly sort of way. Fletcher tensed as he looked at him suspiciously.

"You from the papers?"

"No, nothing like that. Just curious, _have_ you seen it?" Fletcher shrugged while continuing to look at Sherlock suspiciously. We had to turn this around quick before this went downhill fast.

"Maybe." He said in probably the most suspicious way possible.

"Got any proof?" Sherlock shot back.

"Why would I tell you if I did? 'Scuse me." Fletcher stood preparing to leave while I let out a small sigh and a pout as I rested my head on Sherlock's shoulder.

"I'm sorry love, looks like our bet is off," Holmes murmured to me while pressing his lips to the side of my head. It was hard to ignore the slight flutter in my stomach that accompanied that sudden affection. _Remember, this is just an act._ My mind called out.

"Bet?" Fletched asked, pausing to look back toward the two of us. Sherlock looked down at his watch.

"Our plan needs darkness." He looked back toward the sky. "Recon we have another half hour of light…" I hummed my agreement before nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck as a sign of defeat.

"Wait, wait. What bet?"

"Oh, I bet my wife that you couldn't prove you'd seen the hound." I perked my head back up and grinned at the young guide sheepishly.

"Aye, the gentlemen at the pub said ya could!" I said to Fletcher while shoving my "husbands" arm playfully. Fletcher put on a flirtatious smile and pointed to Sherlock.

"Well you're going to lose to your beautiful wife, mate."

"Yeah?" Sherlock asked while possessively wrapping his arm around my shoulders as if to hint that I was only his. Fletcher leaned in conspiratorially toward us.

"Yeah. I've seen it. Only about a month ago, up at the Hollow. It was foggy, mind- couldn't make out much."

"I see. No witnesses, I suppose." Holmes challenged.

"No, but-"

"Never are," I sighed out with another pout.

"Wait!" He quickly showed us his mobile phone which had an image on the screen. "There." We both looked down at the image which showed a dark furry four legged creature in the distance, but there was nothing to scale it amongst the surrounding vegetation. It was impossible to tell the size or even species of the animal. Sherlock snorted while I cocked my head to the side curiously.

"That's it? That's not exactly proof. I'm sorry darling, looks like I win this bet." I let out a small groan while muttering into my pint which I had picked up about how he always wins. Sherlock picked up his own pint and pretended to go and take a sip from it as well.

"Wait, wait. That's not all. People don't like going up there, you know- to the Hollow. Gives them a… bad sort of feeling." Fletcher spoke the words ominously while Sherlock let out a snort.

"Ooh! Is it haunted?! Is that supposed to convince us?" He placed down his stolen ale once more as I giggled beside him and batted my eyelashes.

"Nah, don't be stupid. Nothin' like that, but I reckon there _is_ something out there- something from Baskerville, escaped." Sherlock attempted to hide back a sceptical snigger.

"So what you're saying is it's a clone? A super-dog?" I asked incredulously, finally jumping into the conversation and making myself useful.

"Maybe. God knows what they've been spraying on us all these years, or putting in the water. I wouldn't trust 'em as far as I could spit." Fletcher said quickly in return, attempting to keep our attention now.

"Is that the best you've got?" Sherlock asked while nodding his head toward the photograph. Fletcher took a moment of hesitation as if he was debating on whether or not to continue, until he reluctantly began to speak once more, lowering his voice as he did.

"I had a mate once who worked for the MOD. One weekend we were meant to go fishin' but he never showed up- well, not 'til late. When he did, he was white as a sheet. I can see him now. "I've seen things today, Fletch." he said, "That I never wanna see again. _Terrible_ things." He'd been sent to some secret Army place- Porton Down, maybe; maybe Baskerville, or somewhere else." He leaned in closer to us. "In the labs there- the really _secret_ labs, he said he'd seen… terrible things. Rats as big as dogs, he said, and dogs…" He pulled something out of his bag to show to us. "Dogs the size of horses." He held a concrete cast that looked to be a dog print, except that it was about six inches long from the tip of the claws to the back of the pad. I let out a small gasp while covering my mouth while Sherlock gazed at it in surprise.

"Well," I said breathily. "Looks like I've won this round sweetheart, this young man definitely has proof." Fletcher grinned triumphantly while giving me a wink.

"Can't disappoint the ladies," he said as Sherlock stood up and grabbed hold of my hand, twining his fingers in with mine. I gave a short salute with my free hand which was holding my half drunken pint to Fletch before we took off back toward the pub. This was about the time that John came out, a frown marring his face until he saw the two of us.

"What happened?" John inquired when he noticed the look of excitement on my face.

"He has a dog paw cast that is massive!" I whispered out, unable to hide how giddy I truly was. This was so much fun! I couldn't say I was disappointed to join now that I got to experience something as thrilling as the possibility of a massive dog haunting the playground. John glanced to Sherlock skeptically, who just shrugged in return before we went to haul our bags into our shared room. Our next trip was to Baskerville and I needed to dress myself properly for this little charade. I was hiding away in the bathroom, taking off my street clothes when Sherlock suddenly came bustling in scaring the shite out of me for the second time that day. I let out a small shriek while attempted to cover up my knicker clad body.

"Sherlock! Don't ye know 'tis not polite to come running into a bathroom while a woman es changing!" I hissed out. The tall curly haired man stopped right in his tracks, his eyes wide this time around. I let out a sigh and put my hands on my hips, giving up on trying to hide myself. "Better get a good look while ya can, cause next time you do somethin' like this I'll skin yer hide." I watched as he took in my form, his pupils dilated ever so slightly and his cupid's bow lips parted. He made no sound as he came up to me and rested a large hand onto my waist. My breath hitched in my throat as I gazed up at him, having no clue what he was up to. It felt as if my entire body was working against me when I pressed my hands gently to his chest, like I needed more of his body against my own.

"You really are an incredible specimen," Sherlock mumbled out while leaning in close to me. Was it normal to feel as if my skin was on fire? I honestly couldn't say, I had never had this kind of feeling before and it was almost addicting. I heard a knock and muffled question from John which brought me back to reality time and quickly pulled back, grabbing my emerald green blouse and throwing it over my head. Holmes cleared his throat and walked out of the bathroom, forgetting why he had come in there in the first place. He couldn't explain his own reaction and wasn't sure what could happen next if he continued thinking on basic primal urges, best to delete those thoughts, or maybe just tuck them away in a folder to look into later in his mind palace, yes, this needed to be checked out more, maybe even experimented on.

 **. - Transcript URL**


	8. About a Rabbit

**[A/N: I have not had the opportunity to read over this so it is very much so full of errors as to be expected, I will get back around to fixing those up here soon. I am so sorry it's taking me so long to post really anything up, especially because as of right now this is the only fanfic I have been working on. I have been extremely busy with every day life as well as working on keeping my depression/anxiety tamed while making sure my two little boys don't do anything chaotic. I would love to look into a BETA reader for this story since I am actually making this one fit the BBC show. Constructive** **Criticism is always welcome as well as love in the form of Reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the real fun will begin up next!**

 **xoxo EviColt ]**

I pressed a hand to my chest in an attempt to calm my hammering heart. What just happened right there?! I could still feel my skin tingling where his hand had been resting on my waist and made a noise that was a mix between whining and a small groan before I went to work on getting all spiffed up. If we were going to pass this challenge with flying colors, not only did we need to act the part, but we had to look it as well. I pulled on a pair of pantie-hose before jumping into my extremely tight black pencil skirt. Once I had finished with that I applied foundation, blush, mascara and a little bit of eyeliner to make my hazel eyes pop. I put on a rose colored lipstick and slipped on the new pair of pumps which were close toe with a semi-rounded point and made me look much older than I truly was. I finally came back out to place all of my supplies into my bag before looking up to see both men ogling over me. I arched a brow and placed my hands on my hips.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to take calming breaths to tame my heart which wanted to leap up to my throat at the look Sherlock was giving me. It wasn't the kind normal men gave, you know, that one where apparently a woman is just a hot piece of arse? No, that wasn't it at all. He was looking at me as if I were the most beautiful thing on this planet and I can't say I've ever felt like a man has ever thought that before. "Réidh muid ag dul?" (We ready to go?) Sherlock startled out of his own blank state at the sudden language change, then gave a short firm nod. Well, that proves he knows my native tongue.

"Is ea." (Yes)He replied back fluidly before walking up to me to murmur in my ear, although John couldn't understand what he was saying anyway. "Tá tú néal."(You look stunning) I couldn't help gulping audibly at that, my stomach fluttering all over again. It was safe to say John was wrong about Sherlock and his talent when it came to women.

"Alright," John said awkwardly while walking over to the door to exit the room. "It's probably best we get going now." He let out a huff, while jealously stomping off to go wait out at the vehicle. I nervously rubbed at the back of my neck while glancing up at Sherlock through my lashes.

"He's right ya know." I gave a weak smile and ran away before something else could possibly happen.

Sherlock cocked his head to the side as he deliberated over what had just happened, then shook his head, reminding himself that this could be mulled over later once they got back to Cross Keys Inn.

We slowly approached the complex to Baskerville with Sherlock in the driver seat once again. This time I was sitting up front since I had more of a professional aspect compared to even Doctor John Watson, who was looking damn good nonetheless. It was safe to say that they had a large quantity of Military personnel guarding the entirety of Baskerville, from walking the parameter to just standing at the gates which was where we were driving up to right at this very moment. A security guard holding a rifle raised his hand and Holmes stopped as the man walked up to his window.

"Pass please." The Consulting Detective did as he was told to do, reaching into his coat pocket to pull it out and hand it over to the other man. "Thank you." He walked away with the pass while another security guard walked up with a sniffer dog, encouraging it to check the vehicle to make sure there were no explosives, weapons or anything else dangerous on our persons or well hidden within our Range Rover. John was looking nervous as ever in the back seat and I had to work extremely hard on not snickering and keep a straight face.

"You've got ID for Baskerville. How?" John asked quietly to Sherlock. I turned my head to the side, just as curious as Watson.

"It's not specific to this place. It's my brother's. Access to all areas. I, uhm.." Sherlock cleared his throat, perhaps from the need to speak so quiet. "Acquired it ages ago, just in case.."

While we were quietly whispering to one another the security guard swiped the pass through the card reader at the gate room. On the screen popped up a relatively small image of Mycroft along with his name, giving the information that Mycroft Holmes had unlimited access as well as the security status as Secure(no threat).

"Brilliant!" John hissed out sarcastically.

"What's the matter?" Holmes inquired back.

"We'll get caught." I couldn't help rolling my eyes at that and finally decided to chime in.

"No we won't- weell, not just yet." John turned to glare at me and once again I had to fight the urge to giggle.

"Caught in five minutes. "Oh, hi, just thought we'd come and have a wander round your top secret weapons base." "Really? Great! Come in- kettle's just boiled!" That's if we don't get shot." John raved in a harsh whisper. Before anyone else could say another word the gates began to open and the guard came back over to the window to hand Sherlock the pass. We could hear the Security dog handler give the all clear as the other guard handed Mister Holmes the pass.

"Thank you very much sir."

"Thank you," Sherlock replied in curt before shifting the vehicle into gear and easing forward.

"Straight through sir." The security guard stated. John couldn't help giving the expression of awe in the back seat.

"Mycroft's name literally opens doors." John said in shock.

"I've told you- he practically _is_ the British Government. I reckon we've got about twenty minutes before they realize something's wrong." I grinned at the topic on hand and piped in with my own comments.

"I _knew_ he was in politics of some sort! I bet twenty-three minutes!" I gave a wink to the boys as we went into the complicated base known as Baskerville. All three of us got out once we were parked, already putting on the parts of strict government workers come to check out the compound. A soldier scurried up and began to lead us to the entrance of the main building. Sherlock and I both quietly scouted the premises, taking note that there were many armed soldiers patrolling the area. Shoot, even the scientists in their adorable white lab coats were being escorted around. Just as we approached the entrance a military jeep pulled up and a young corporal got out.

"What is it? Are we in trouble?" The young soldier asked.

"Are we in trouble, _sir_?" Sherlock shot back in a rather stern voice. It took everything in my power not to snigger.

"Yes, sir, sorry sir." He piped up quickly before stepping in front of the entrance to prevent us from entering. I arched my eyebrow while pursing my lips, showing the displeasure with ease while making sure I stayed silent unless I absolutely had to speak.

"You were expecting us?" Sherlock asked mildly interested.

"Your ID showed up straight away, Mister Holmes. Corporal Lyons, security. _Is_ there anything wrong, sirs and miss?"

"Well, I hope not Corporal, I hope not." Holmes replied rather ominously.

"It's just, we don't get inspected here, you see, sir. It just doesn't happen." Lyons replied swiftly, not missing a beat.

"Ever heard of a spot check?" John quipped before pulling out his wallet and showing his ID to the corporal. "Captain John Watson, Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers." Before John even finished speaking the corporal stood up and gave a salute to which Watson returned. My hands twitched with the need to join in, but I assumed it probably was in my best interest to avoid that and be the invisible one of the group.

"Sir, Major Barrymore won't be pleased, sir. He'll want to see you both." Lyons spoke with absolute surety, and instantly a surge of terror hit my gut. Very not good, we didn't have time for this.

"I'm afraid we won't have time for that. We'll need the full tour right away. Carry on." John shot back, an air of finality in his voice. Christ, if we made it out unscathed I was going to kiss that man. Lyons hesitated before John barked out at him, "That's an _order_ , Corporal."

"Yes, sir." He spun around quickly and walked toward the entrance. Sherlock glanced back at John with a proud smile donning his face which made me smirk impishly while we followed behind. When we hit the entrance there was a sign that said "AUTOMATIC SECURITY DOOR" where Lyons swiped his pass through the reader, then moved aside to have Sherlock do the same. The message "ACCESS GRANTED" appeared on the reader after Holmes swiped his own pass. At this very moment I was eternally grateful that the readers only needed two IDs in order to open. Lyons pressed a button and the locks disengaged. As he did this Sherlock checked his watch.

Somewhere else… A message flashed up on a screen:

 **CCV1 • security authorization requested •**

 **Holmes, Mycroft • priority ultra**

 **Processing CCV1 •**

 **5555*0000*x1 / 5894**

The security request began to process…

Back at Baskerville the door swung open and Lyons was leading us inside, taking off his beret as he continued walking.

"Nice touch," Sherlock whispered to John. I gave a short nod.

"Aye, I was scared we wouldn't make it until you did that." I put in.

"Haven't pulled rank in ages," John admitted sheepishly.

"Enjoy it?" Sherlock and I both said simultaneously.

"Oh yeah," John replied, his voice full of satisfaction. Inside I was rolling with laughter, yet I somehow managed to keep my serious face in tact. This was going to be a great story for the future. We made it to another door where Lyons swiped his pass once more as did Sherlock, what we didn't know is another authorization request was sent out. The doors slid open to reveal an elevator that we all trudged into silently. I glanced at the floors, we were on ground level but everything went down from there(har har). There were five other levels: -1, -2, -3, -4 and B. Lyons pressed the -1 button and the doors closed us in and went down quickly to the chosen floor. We all walked out to a brightly lit room that was all tiles. There were scientists in both white coveralls and breathing masks donned on as well as the normal white lab coats with face masks on. I pressed my lips into a firm line while cautiously following the corporal. To the right of the elevator were massive cages which we walked past, only to have a monkey screech and lunge itself at the bars. Sherlock swiftly turned on his heel to look at the monkey, taking note that there was a collar with a chain hanging down attached to its neck.

"How many animals do you keep down here?" I inquired, my accent not even relatively close to the Irish lilt it normally had, now it was Londoners accent perfected to the T.

"Lots, ma'am." Lyons replied. Across the room a scientist comes out from another door in coveralls and a breathing mask while another is leading a beagle on a lead. I gazed around curiously, taking note of each animal that we see.

"Any ever escape?" Sherlock asked in turn.

"They'd have to know how to use that lift, sir. We're not breeding them _that_ clever." Lyons replied back.

"Unless they have help," I said back, arching an eyebrow in his direction. The person who had the coveralls and breathing mask on was now out of that tent of gear and came up to our small group.

"Ah, and you are?" The man asked us.

"Sorry, Doctor Frankland, I'm just showing these gentlemen, and woman, around." The doctor looked at us and gave a friendly smile that was none too convincing, in fact it was one that seemed to have a knowledge on something that I didn't like much.

"Ah, new faces, huh? Nice, careful you don't get stuck here, though. I only came to fix the tap!" He joked while walking to the lift, John chuckled politely, but I only frowned. Something felt off about that man, call it a gut feeling, but that man creeped me out.

"How far does that lift go?" John asked as he turned back to Lyons.

"Quite a way, sir."

"Mmmhmm, and what's down there?" John continued to pry.

"Well, we have to keep the bins somewhere, sir. This way please, gentlemen and gentlewoman," Lyons may have thought he was smooth with acting as if it were a joke, but we all acted as if he were being honest while he walked away with John following closely behind him. Sherlock and I on the other hand kept an eye on Frankland who was going to the lifts and turned to look back at us in interest.

"So, what exactly is it that you do here?" Watson asked curiously off in the distance.

"I don't trust him," I whispered to Sherlock as we began to follow the two men ahead of us once more. Holmes made a quiet noise in agreement.

"So what exactly do you do here?" John inquired to the corporal, not noticing that Holmes and I were still further back, taking in the lab and what was going on. Upon hearing his question I winced slightly, wishing he wouldn't have asked that because we should know what it was they were doing in a super secret army base.

"I thought you'd know, sir, this being an inspection," Lyons voiced my thoughts exactly. I gave a small smirk while Sherlock was looking at the various scientists that were mulling about the large room. There were a couple looking into a rat cage, another was doing something to a monkey that was leashed and sitting on a metal table, while not far from us was a scientist holding up a bottle of rather ominous looking serum in a glass container.

"Well, I'm not an expert, am I?" John shot back, keeping himself serious as to not get messed around with and ruin the entire operation. The clack of my heels signaled I was back up with the two men, leaving Sherlock behind just a tad.

"It's everything from stem cell research to the common cold, but we were more or less seeing if you would entertain us with anything else that you divulge in here. After all, an inspection does require obvious questions and answers in return," I stated nonchalantly, keeping my natural accent out of the picture to hold up my act of someone who would really do an inspection.

"Yes, ma'am, that is completely correct." Lyons replied back with a curt nod.

"But, mostly weaponry?" John jumped in again.

"Of one sort or another, yes." Lyons swiped his card against the reader that was access to a door at the far end of the laboratory, stepping aside so Sherlock could do the same, after he did he checked his watch for the time once we had all begun to enter.

The security authorization went out once more, changed ever so slightly:

 **CCV1 • security authorization /5894**

 **・** **query** **・** **query** **・** **query**

 **CCV1** **・** **5555*0000*x1**

Lyons lead us through the door where a monkey stood up and screeched our way before sitting back down onto the metal table.

"Okay, Michael, let's try Harlow Three next time," a woman in a white lab coat with a short brown bob that was slightly greying. She began walking away from the table they were experimenting at and Lyons approached her.

"Doctor Stapleton," Lyons said politely.

"Stapleton…" Sherlock murmured out thoughtfully.

"Yes?" She asked while looking toward the three of us. "Who's this?"

"Priority Ultra ma'am. Orders from on high. An inspection." The corporal replied back.

"Really?" Stapleton asked curiously.

"We're to be accorded every courtesy, Doctor Stapleton. What's your role at Baskerville?" The woman had the audacity to snort out a laugh disbelievingly. I narrowed my eyes at the woman while pursing my lips. She was definitely on my not so well liked list at the moment.

"Er, accorded _every_ courtesy, isn't that the idea?" Watson piped in, making sure she knew her place.

"I'm not free to say. Official secrets." The doctor said with a huff.

"Oh you are most certainly _are_ free," Sherlock said with a terrifying smile, his voice took on a darker tone as he continued a smile no longer on his face(I couldn't tell which was more intimidating at the moment). "And I suggest you remain that way." His threat was not idle and Stapleton stared at him for a moment before she took that as she should comply.

"I have a lot of fingers in a lot of pies. I like to mix things up - genes, mostly; now and again actual fingers." She was so nonchalant about it that her conversation actually made me like her a little more. Sherlock's eyes lit up as if he realized something before he pulled out a notebook and began to write in it.

"Stapleton.. I _knew_ I knew your name.." He murmured out.

"I doubt it." She replied back cooly.

"People say there is no such thing as a coincidence, what dull lives they must lead." Sherlock finally held up the notebook which had a single large word written on it: _BLUEBELL_. Stapleton stared at the writing in amazement for a minute while Holmes watched her expressions.

"Have you been speaking to my daughter?" The woman asked incredulously while Holmes put away his notebook with ease.

"Why did Bluebell have to die, Doctor Stapleton?" I tilted my head to the side curiously, having no idea what was going on now. Apparently I hadn't been filled in to everything going on here.

"The rabbit?" John asked bewildered while causing everything in my head to click. Oh, oh! That's just brilliant! If she had been experimenting at home, who's to say that someone else couldn't have done the EXACT same thing on something much, much bigger.

"Clearly an inside job."

"Oh, you reckon?" Stapleton replied back to Sherlock.

"Why? Because it glowed in the dark," the k at the end was a click and I had to bite back a smug smile. Just as I had expected. Experimenting on pets at home apparently.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Who are you?" Stapleton feigned innocence while trying to get a step up on us. Sherlock didn't bother replying and checked his watch once again.

The authorization request changed once more:

 **CCV1** **・** **security authorization**

 **・・** **alert • • alert** **・・**

 **Potential level 5 security breach**

 **5555*0000*x1 /5894**

Someone looking at the screen grabbed a phone and placed it to their ear.

Back at Baskerville Sherlock lowered his hand and turned to Lyons.

"Well, I think we've seen enough for now, Corporal. Thank you so much." He stated, causing the young man to look shocked.

"That's it?"

"That's it," Holmes replied back as he turned on his heel and began to walk back toward the entrance. Looks like it was time to get out of here. I quickly followed after, John right on my heels while Lyons reluctantly trailed behind us. "It's this way, isn't it?"

"Just a minute!" Stapleton called out, not ready to be finished with the conversation that had taken place. I let out a quiet snort. John caught up to Sherlock with a displeased look on his face.

"Did we just break into a military base to investigate a rabbit?" He whispered out as to not be heard by the man not far behind us now. Sherlock didn't respond, only swiped his card against the reader and waited for Lyons to do the same. In Whitehall or somewhere similar, telephones begin to ring as a chain of calls relays the potential security breach and the message goes out:

• **URGENT • URGENT • URGENT •**

 **refer holmes, mycroft**

Sitting in what can surely only be the Diogenes Club with a cup of coffee on the table beside him, Mycroft takes out his phone when it trills quietly. Looking at the message, he rolled his eyes in exasperation, gazes off into space with a "Good God – what now?!" look on his face for a moment and then begins to text to two separate people.

At Baskerville, Sherlock walked swiftly through the security doors and headed for the lift as his phone trills a text alert. He took out his phone without stopping and read the message:

 **What are you doing?**

 **M**

At the same time my phone went off as well and I glanced down at it to read the message:

 **What are you three up to?**

 **M**

I rolled my eyes and shut my mobile off, ignoring the message at the moment while Sherlock laughed sarcastically at his own message.

"Twenty-three minutes. Mycroft's getting slow and you won the bet." His final words made me grin devilishly. Of course I had. When we reached the lift doors both men swiped their cards once more, revealing Doctor Frankland to be inside apparently waiting for us as we all went in, he gave a friendly smile to all of us.

"Hello... again." Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the man who was definitely giving me major creeps. It wasn't long before the doors to the lift opened and a man with a black beard in military uniform was glaring at us, very displeased.

"Er, um, Major.." Lyons stammered out.

"This is bloody outrageous! Why wasn't I told?" The Major boomed out, livid.

"Major Barrymore is it?" John asked while stepping out of the lift. "Yes, well, good. Very good." He held out a hand to shake while continuing his conversation. "We're very impressed, aren't we, Mister Holmes?" I was ever so thankful that I wasn't dragged into this other than the _we_ part. If they found out my name our cover would be blown completely since I had no military background or a brother in the government, only a brother in the criminal network. Barrymore never went to shake Watson's hand and all the while mine and Sherlock's phones trilled once more. We both glanced down at our messages:

 **What's going on Sherlock?**

 **M**

 **Tell me what is going on NOW Sam.**

 **M**

"Deeply, hugely," Holmes murmured out as he walked past the Major who was bristling. The three of us hurried off to the exit with Barrymore on our heels.

"The whole point of Baskerville was to eliminate this kind of bureaucratic nonsense…" The man fumed out.

"I'm so sorry, Major." Sherlock said with very little conviction.

"Inspections?!"

"New policy. Can't remain unmonitored forever. Goodness knows _what_ you'd get up to," he quietly whispered out the rest to us, "Keep walking." It was all the urging I needed, heart pounding rapidly in my chest at the thought of being caught. Lyons ducked into a room off to the side and rushed out just as fast as he went in.

"Sir!" He slapped his hand against a button on the wall and alarms started to blare and lights began to flash while the automatic security door locked. _Shite_. "ID unauthorized, sir." He said to Major Barrymore.

"What?" The Major bit out.

"I've just had the call," Lyons replied back.

"Is that right?" The bearded man turned to look at the three of us. I was thankful I was shorter than Sherlock now, that he was blocking me from view because I could guarantee my act would be ruined by the sheer panic in my eyes. "Who are you?"

"Look, there's obviously been some kind of mistake," John said in a firm and reassuring voice. None of us wanted to be busted at this moment that was for sure. Barrymore held his hand out for the ID which Sherlock handed to him without any complaint. I could see Frankland walking up to us slowly, a thoughtful expression on his face while this was going on.

"Clearly not Mycroft Holmes," Barrymore stated after gazing at the image, then looking back up to Sherlock. John rushed to get out his notebook, quickly scribbling in it.

"Computer error, Major. It'll all have to go in the report."

"What the _hell's_ going on?!" The Major bellowed out.

"It's alright Major. I know exactly who these gentlemen and young woman are." Frankland interrupted.

"You do?" Barrymore asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm getting a little slow on faces but Mr Holmes here isn't someone I expected to show up in this place." The Doctor quipped out happily, making my stomach drop. He was going to call us out.

"Ah, well.." Sherlock muttered out just as Frankland held his hand out to shake Holmes'.

"Good to see you again, Mycroft." Both John and I had to work hard to hide our surprise as Sherlock put on a fake smile and shook the man's hand. "I had the honor of meeting Mister Holmes at the W.H.O conference in…" he trailed off, looking as if he were thinking about where this so called conference took place. "Brussels, was it?"

"Vienna," Sherlock corrected, following suit to the false story so we could get out of this military base as quickly as possible.

"Vienna! That's it." Frankland agreed happily while turning to look at the Major. "This is Mister Mycroft Holmes, Major. There's obviously been a mistake." Barrymore gave a nod to Lyons who quickly went to turn off the alarms. I relaxed ever so slightly as the lights and noise went out and a second later the locked door disengaged. Barrymore turned to look at Frankland with a serious face.

"On your head be it, Doctor Frankland." He said. The doctor gave out a happy chuckle while watching as Lyons began to approach.

"I'll show them out, Corporal." He stated with a smile.

"Very well, sir."

With this Sherlock spun on his heel, dragging John and I with him as Frankland followed behind us, the Major glaring at us the whole way out. As we got outside John gave an expression that could only be deemed as praying we made it out of this unscathed while I let out a soft sigh, ready to turn in for the night with a bottle of something strong to help me sleep, too bad that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Frankland trotted up to the three of us with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." Sherlock and I said at the same time, causing John to look at the both of us curiously. For some odd reason we liked to do this.

"This is about the Henry Knight case, isn't it?" The older man asked eagerly. When none of us responded he took it as a yes. "I _thought_ so. I knew he wanted help, but I didn't realize he was going to contact Sherlock Holmes!" Sherlock grimaced and I couldn't help chuckling. Of course he was popular, I forgot that John had written a blog about their adventures together, really had to read it. "Oh, don't worry. I know who you really are. I'm never off your website. Thought you'd be wearing the hat, though."

"That wasn't my hat," Holmes said almost sullenly. Oh my gosh! Now I _really_ had to read the blog! I bet he looked adorable in whatever hat he had been wearing.

"I hardly recognize him without the hat!" Frankland said to both John and I. Watson was fighting the urge to smile and failing while I let out a small giggle. Sherlock glared my way and I batted my eyelashes at him in an innocent gesture which made his glare falter momentarily.

"It wasn't my hat!" Sherlock said tetchily, every T very enunciated.

"I love the blog too, Doctor Watson." The older man said while ignoring Holmes pitching a fit.

"Oh, cheers!" John said happily while I giggled.

"I really need to read this blog." I muttered out while grinning.

"And the er.. Pink thing!" He chortled out, Watson hummed in agreement. "And that one about the aluminum crutch!"

"Yes," John said with agreement that was less enthusiastic. We were all ready to be gone. Sherlock stopped to turn back to Frankland, forcing me to run right into him with an 'Oi!'

"You know Henry Knight?"

"Well, I knew his dad better. He had all sorts of mad theories about this place. Still he was a good friend." He paused to look back where Major Barrymore was standing quite a distance away and watching the four of us. Frankland turned back to Sherlock, "Listen, I can't really talk right now. Here's my er, cell number. If I could help with Henry, give me a call." He handed Holmes a card and I got that odd niggling again with the way he spoke, it was very American, but no one else seemed to noticed so I stored it in the back of my head for future reference.

"Oh, I never did ask, Doctor Frankland. What exactly is it that you do here?" Sherlock's deep baritone rang out before the man that seriously freaked me out could leave.

"Oh, Mister Holmes, I would love to tell you - but then, of course, I would have to kill you!" He laughed at his own joke that really seemed kind of serious and out of instinct my hand went to Holmes' who stiffened in response. No one else noticed what I did, which was all that mattered and I honestly needed the comfort of someone at that moment.

"That would be tremendously ambitious of you," Sherlock deadpanned out, not in the slightest humored, at this the doctor's smile faded and he gave an embarrassed shrug. "Tell me about Doctor Stapleton."

"Never speak ill of a colleague."

"Yet you'd speak well of one, which you're clearly omitting to do." Sherlock shot back.

"I _do_ seem to be, don't I?" Frankland shrugged while Holmes held the card out that was just given to him.

"I'll be in touch."

"Any time." We walked away from the older man, me still grasping onto the much taller man's hand like a lifeline.

"So?" John asked as we all headed for the Range Rover in a hurried pace.

"So?" Sherlock mimicked.

"What was all that about the rabbit?" A small smile flitted across the consulting detective's face before he tugged his hand away from mine so he could tug his Belstaff closer to himself, then popped the collar of it up, causing me to giggle. He was ridiculous. John rolled his eyes as he turned to look at the much taller man. "Oh please, can we not do this this time?"

"Do what?"

"You being all mysterious with your cheekbones and turning your coat collar up so you look cool." I snorted at the military doctor's retort while Sherlock paused, opening his mouth only to have no words come out for a moment.

"I don't do that," he finally said simply.

"Aye, ya do!" I sang out with another roll of giggles. John got into his seat with a chuckle while Sherlock rounded on me with a dark gaze. "What? Ya do!" I squeaked out before backing away to my door. He looked like he was ready to strike and I was going to be the first one to go.

"Do not," he stated while leaning in close to me, causing my breath to catch in my throat. Did he know what he was doing to me?!

Sherlock smirked as he watched Sam back away, her breath catching in her throat while a look that he couldn't quite pinpoint flitted across her face. He pushed a stray lock of hair that was trying to escape behind her ear and could sense this odd tension that rolled off between the two of them like the heat of a fire hit from afar. He sucked in his own deep breath through his nose while allowing his hand to linger there, then turned away to get in the driver seat once more.

'A dhéanann tú, ach tá sé adorable,"(You do, but it's adorable) Sam muttered out, causing his heart to lurch. She didn't think he had heard, but he couldn't help feeling elated that she liked his quirks. That was enough for him to accept that he definitely needed to test out his theories more when they were alone as well as go over all that had occurred between them already. Samantha Brook was definitely an interesting woman and he wanted to know all there was about her.


	9. Hiatus

**Hello everyone, this is just a general message for all. I am currently going on Hiatus for all of my stories. I love writing them, but right now I need to work on my actual book. I hope you all understand. I just need to stop procrastinating it! Love you all and don't worry, I will pick these back up eventually (:**

 **much love,**

 **EviColt**


End file.
